


Transcending Good and Evil

by RyokoDivinity



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoDivinity/pseuds/RyokoDivinity
Summary: What if......Lucifer had a lover in the Celestial Realm...Who was on the opposite side of his rebellion...And who remained an angel after he fell...And that angel was invited down as part of the exchange program....
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Transcending Good and Evil

Lucifer: “This is a terrible party.”

MC: “You didn’t have to say “yes” to going.”

Lucifer: “And leave you with these simpletons?”

She had to admit, the party was a bit of a drag. Not because it was boring, in fact, the jubilee was rather lively and upbeat.

She..... wasn’t. Ever since she learned of his descent, she’d been down. Like a part of her was forever lost. Truthfully though, she couldn’t say that though, because the pride of Heaven was right next to her... as the 1st Born Demon Lord of Hell. Who also didn’t seem much for socializing.

Looking at him in profile it was at first hard to believe that they are the same person. Lucifer Morningstar was a prideful angel, filled with compassion, a resolve to fix the mistakes made by the Heavenly Father. He had always made her heart skip several beats. This being beside her, this Demon, he had that certainly, but there was a deadly ferocity to him, an ambition that clearly separated him from the angel that she knew. She didn’t know how to feel about him anymore. And yet when he came to her, revealing himself, telling her that he was Lucifer, that this was his true self...and that he loved her, that left her conflicted.

“It truly is me, my love...”

The way he said that, it felt like things were back as they were before the great War. She found herself drawn to Lucifer because of that. But when she looked at him, she couldn’t see any of the angel at all. She felt terrible because of that, moreso when Lucifer admitted that he was willing to wait until she was ready to accept him to press forward. Honestly, however, she did not know what “forward” was. Could she see herself with him the same way she was with him in the Celestial realm? The least she could do was try. And here they both were. At the twins birthday celebration. By Mammon's invitation.

Speaking of Beelzebub, it appears he had been drawn into dancing with a human exchange student, trying very hard to remove himself. The demon seemed torn between attempting to remain civil while fighting the urge to devour the entire buffet. He was even eyeing the rest of the brothers, silently begging them to help him in which they all just laugh at his predicament.

Lucifer: “I see that my brother is still an inadequate dancer.”

MC : “Really? He seems to dance impressively well from what I last saw.”

Lucifer: “Irrelevant. Beel lacks finesse when it comes to moving with a partner. I told him just as much when I was tutoring him.”

MC: “ Do you honestly mean to say that you remember the steps to the “T” after all this time?”

The demon seems to have taken this as a challenge and stands her, dipping to a courteous bow before offering his hand.

Lucifer: “Let me show you.”

This took her off guard, a tinge of red began to burn from her neck to her cheeks. She didn’t expect this from him at all.

MC: “I...I don’t want to embarrass you in front of everyone. I still can’t dance to save my life.”

He gives her an almost scolding look, as if saying such a thing offended him.

Lucifer: “Nothing you do will make me feel ashamed of you.”

His words did nothing to cool her blush, but it relieved her to know that she didn’t insult him. The Lord of Hell glances around the room over his shoulder before locking her in a compelling gaze.

Lucifer: “Although if you want, we can go somewhere else. It would please me greatly to have this dance with you.”

Anxious to see what Lucifer has in store, she carefully placed her hand in his and allowed him to guide her towards an empty corridor, away from prying eyes. When he is certain that you two are alone, he lifts his hands, but stops momentarily.

Lucifer: “May I?”

This astounded her. The way he said that, it reminded her so much of a time long since past. She can see in Lucifer's eyes that he is asking for permission, a gesture he does not often express. He is so very much...

Because he is the same... She needed to accept that.

Gulping down the lump in her throat, she summoned the nerve to follow through with this. She nodded, placing her hands around his neck and Lucifer in turn has his hands at the small of her waist. He pulls her close to him until their hips were against one another. The physical contact makes her gasp earning a ghost of a smirk from him. The both of them can still hear the music loud and clear from the main hall, the song playing a slow rhythm, swaying her movements to match his. As the song went on, she was pleasantly surprised at how right Lucifer was. He really did know how to dance. He knew when to step, when to pull, when to twirl her - it made her lose herself in his lead and admittedly, she enjoyed it. Every now and then, she would glance up at him, but immediately look away as he would always meet her eyes. She's pretty certain that he has not torn his gaze away from her for one second, the weight of that thought intense on her senses, making her feel tingly inside.

When the dance began to slow to an end, he pulls her close, embracing her to the perfect finale, rocking her to the last notes, and she found herself leaning against him, her cheek against his shoulders.

He smells nice...

She never noticed his scent before. Then again, this is the first time she had been this physically close to Lucifer since the first day, she supposed, officially met the new him. He had a musk that can lull her into his embrace and it took all of her willpower not to allow herself to drown in it. Yet why not drown? Isn’t this technically the angel she loved? Her heart felt heavy at these questions. She wanted to answer them simply and be done with them so that she can enjoy this moment. Why wont she allow herself to be happy with the demon?

“Joy and woe are woven fine.”

Her eyes snap open, dragging her out of her despairing reverie.

MC: “Huh?”

Lucifer: “Under every grief and pine  
Runs a joy with silken twine.”

He pulls away slightly to look at her. He has such an intense gaze, she was certain that he wasn’t even trying on purpose. Lucifer was naturally imposing, and he was reciting poetry to her with the same imposing look.

Lucifer: “It is a passage from one of William Blake’s works. Auguries of Innocence. I started reading it to you that last night we were together. We never got to finish it.”

Oh... She remembered that night. Although she was never fully onboard with his plans for rebellion, he never hid the fact that he respected her decision. She knew what would happen, and despite ending up on opposing sides she admitted her feelings to herself, that she had fallen for the Pride of Heaven. And apparently Lucifer did too as he confessed his devotion, even though his plans were already in motion. For a time, as the two angels sat together, held hands, and simply enjoyed each other’s company, he would read to you. Lucifer had such a lovely voice, one you felt that you could listen to forever. And on the last night, they allowed themselves to get lost in each other. After making love, she looked out at the expanse that would so soon become a battle ground. It was starting to reach the hour when Lucifer had decided to rendezvous with his brothers and sister. Not wanting him to leave right away, she requested that he read to her. The only request she had ever made. Lucifer had taken one look at her face and knew that he could not deny her. He grabbed a book, cracked it open, and began to recite the lines aloud. She listened with piqued interest, half-lying atop of him and her head on his shoulder.

It kept going for a time but eventually slumber took her and she awoke, Lucifer was gone. It was the last time she saw him and all that was left was a note saying that he promises to finish. It gave her hope that he would return. She was almost certain that they would meet again. They did. But not in the way she expected. The memory of that day pained her still, all coming back and tears began to pool at the corners of her eyes. She felt gentle hands cradle her face in their warmth, the thumbs wiping away the tears. She looked up to see Lucifer, a deep frown on his face. He appeared just as hurt as she was, saddened tthat she still held such a mournful weight in her heart.

Lucifer: “What can I do to prove to you that I am the same man as the one you fell in love with? Say it and it is done.”

She took a moment to think about this. What did she want? She wanted to remember him, the goodness inside that he had with her. She didn’t want to be sad anymore. The old Lucifer wouldn’t want her to be sad.

He doesn’t want you to be sad. He’s right here. 

She shook her head. 

He is not the same!.

But he is not different entirely. That side of him... it’s still there... somewhere. Will you not accept him for who he truly is?

“Give me a chance...”

Lucifer said these exact words to her when he confessed that he loved her. And although she already knew that she had fallen for him, she wanted to know that what he said was real. She asked him...

MC: “Kiss me.”

Lucifer eyes her for a moment, his eyes scanning over her face, her expression as if looking for confirmation that she indeed said what she did. Before she lost her nerve and told him to forget it, he dips his head low and fervently presses his lips against hers. And her senses went wild.

This is him! This is the man you fell in love with!

It didn’t matter his name, his appearance. None of it. Only that this is him. Him.

Not wanting to waste anymore time that she had already lost moping around over that which has never left her side, she throws her around Lucifer’s neck, tightening the shared embrace, kissing him with fervour. He returns it just as passionately, moving his lips along hers, savouring the sweet taste of their renewed affection.

She felt the devilish swipe of his tongue against her lower lip and the gentle squeeze of his hand on her hip, she gasps at his touch, allowing his tongue to dance with hers. It set off another familiar feeling, a bubbling at the pit of her stomach. Her thighs began to rub against one another, she felt her knees growing weak and her mind going hazy. The weight of his kiss earns him a soft moan from her and the demon groans at the sound. He separates himself from her, although it is clear from the intensity of his gaze that it took all of his willpower to do so.

Lucifer: “Stop me now or I will lose completely...to my desire for you.”

This made her shiver. A demon driven by desire... and he was a gentleman to her still. The consideration made her smile and reminisce. This is definitely him. She dashed away his concerns by planting a loving kiss on his lips. She noted that he closed his eyes when she did this, wanting to feel the full embrace of her lips and felt her heart skip a beat.

MC: “Don’t stop, Lucifer ”

Without a moment’s hesitation, he grabbed a hold at the bottom of her dress and tears a gaping slit at the side. The action and sound made her yelp and before she knew it, she felt strong hands at her bare thighs as she was lifted from the floor. Out of instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist and she was pressed firmly against the far wall. When she dared to look in his eyes, she felt the weight of his stare and thought she would come undone then and there.

MC: “Here?”

Lucifer: “My room.”

The fervent, passion filled race to the second floor, interspersed with needy wanting kisses as their rekindled love bounced off of almost every pillar and wall on the way to his room.

His hips press into hers, she gasped at the feeling of his hardening desire thrusting against her wanting core. Just this alone was driving her mad with lust and pleasure.

Lucifer: “But for now, I’m greedy for a taste. I’ve gone without this for far too long.”


End file.
